O gênio e o TightEnd
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: UA... KakuGen...


**Titulo: **O gênio e o Tight-End

**Casal: **Kakuzu x Shiranui Genma

**Dedicatória: **Para Lia Lecter pelo seu aniversario. Presente atrasadíssimo.

**Aviso: **Reviews serão sempre bem vindas!

* * *

><p>A noite estava amena, mesmo não havendo nenhuma estrela no céu. Um vento fraco e morno entrava pela janela do apartamento, onde alguém fumava na escuridão, e apenas a braça do cigarro iluminava algo.<p>

O jovem em questão era Genma, um esgrimista do Colégio Oshina, onde era bolsista e para manter a mesma, além de integrar o time de esgrima ainda dava aulas para alunos esportistas que precisavam de notas. E foi assim que sua nova vida começou...

_Genma havia acabado mais um treino de esgrima e correu para tomar banho e se trocar, pois naquela tarde seria apresentado ao seu novo 'companheiro de estudos'._

_Com seus livros ele se encaminhou para a área desportiva em direção ao campo de futebol americano, onde encontraria Kakuzu, o Tight-End do time principal._

_E ele estava na beira do campo quando viu um moreno enorme barrar dois jogadores com uma enorme facilidade e, prestando atenção nele, ouviu o treinador chamar por seu nome. "Muito bem Kakuzu!" Nesse momento ele sentiu um tremor, aquele seria seu companheiro de estudos, no fundo ele sabia, teria enormes problemas com ele._

_Já haviam se passado dois meses desde o 'encontro' mas Genma mal conversava com o moreno. Haviam sido apresentados pelo treinador, e talvez aquele fora o único momento em que o moreno realmente prestou a atenção no outro, pois após isso, quando Genma chegava perto dele, o moreno apenas o cumprimentava com alguma piadinha sem graça que tinham sempre como adjetivos: nerd, babá, virgem, idiota, chato entre outros. Coisas que Genma relevava, pois precisava da bolsa que também lhe dava direto a um micro apartamento no prédio de alojamentos do colégio._

_Mas nem todos os dias são flores e após o terceiro mês o esgrimista não suportou._

_Já se passava das quatro horas da tarde, e já faziam mais de duas que Genma esperava Kakuzu na biblioteca para revisarem a matéria da prova do moreno no dia seguinte. Estava cansado de seu treino, de suas aulas e ter de esperar o outro foi a gota d'água. Com os livros nas mãos ele saiu atrás do moreno, andando pelo campus com rapidez. E encontrou o mesmo no estacionamento com alguns integrantes do time e algumas lideres de torcida. Pela primeira vez ele não teve vergonha ou se intimidou. E foi até os mesmos com confiança, falando alto._

_- Escuta aqui Kakuzu. Esqueceu que você deveria ter me encontrado na biblioteca há duas horas?_

_O moreno que bebia, o encarou e riu dele, como se Genma não fosse nada. _

_- Tsc... Parece que minha babá veio atrás... – olhou ele com desprezo. – Por que não me faz uma cola? Talvez assim você seja útil em algo... E saia daqui que esta nos atrapalhando..._

_Todos riram do esgrimista, até mesmo as garotas, não que aquilo machucasse o outro, mas ele estava cansado e sem o menor medo pegou os livros e atirou aos pés do moreno acertando a lateral do carro onde estavam sentados._

_- Serei muito útil... Serei longe de você! Quer conseguir nota? Estude sozinho!_

_Assim que ele falou, deu as costas ao grupo de saiu, mas Kakuzu não iria admitir uma atitude como aquela e foi atrás o pegando alguns metros depois e o segurando com força pelos braços._

_- Escuta aqui, você vai sim fazer a cola e me ajudar a tirar nota. Essa é a sua obrigação... Não me faça ter de mostrar a você seu lugar._

_Naquele momento Genma sentiu o mesmo medo de quando o viu pela primeira vez, se ele fosse um desenho teria certeza que seu coração estaria pulando acelerado de medo como dos desenhos animado. E quando ele estava quase concordando com o moreno escutou a voz de um professor perguntando o que estava havendo e se aproveitando do moreno que o soltou, ele saiu correndo. Iria o mais longe que pudesse de Kakuzu. Estava decidido._

_Naquela noite Genma não dormiu, rolou pela cama pensando n sua atitude durante o dia e como agiria no dia seguinte. Sabia que precisava se decidir por como agir, e quando o sol já estava raiando ele adormeceu. Já estava decidido._

_Naquele dia Genma não apareceu e por conseqüência Kakuzu acabou tirando nota baixa, o que lhe rendeu um belo sermão do treinador, ele teria que se recuperar na próxima ou estaria fora da temporada. Isso o irritou profundamente..._

_A semana foi longa, Kakuzu atrás de Genma em todos os lugares que ele poderia estar, quando descobriu que o outro havia pedido afastamento de uma semana. O moreno estava preocupado, sem Genma não sabia como conseguiria melhorar suas notas para continuar na temporada._

_O jeito era descobrir onde o outro morava para ir até lá._

_Era sábado à noite, mesmo com a ameaça Kakuzu ainda continuava no time e após um jogo estavam em um bar comemorando, e como sempre o time de futebol bebia em demasia._

_Já passava da meia noite quando o treinador apareceu no local e colocou todos para suas casas chamando mais uma vez a atenção do moreno quanto a suas notas._

_Mesmo irritado Kakuzu saiu de lá e decidiu ir caminhando para sua casa, mas no meio do caminho mudou de direção. Iria atrás de Genma e lhe mostraria quem e que mandava e que ele teria de ajudá-lo sim, de qualquer maneira._

_O prédio já estava às escuras, todos os moradores já dormiam, assim como Genma. No corredor um vulto enorme andava silenciosamente mesmo com seu tamanho. Cambaleante olhava nas portas o número do apartamento e assim que o achou tocou a campainha seguidas vezes._

_O esgrimista acordou atordoado e sonolento seguindo pra porta apenas de boxer. Abrindo a porta sem nem ao menos perguntar quem era, já que não agüentava mais o barulho da campainha e quando viu quem era já era tarde, pois o moreno o empurrou fazendo com que ele caísse no chão._

_- Mas o que? O que esta fazendo aqui..._

_- Desgraçado! – entrou ele gritando batendo a porta atrás de si. – Por sua culpa me dei mal na prova e estou arriscado a não participar da temporada!_

_- Minha culpa? Você que não se esforçou... Achou mesmo que eu ia me prestar a seu 'escravo' e fazer tudo pra você em troca de uma bolsa de estudos regada a ofensas?... Não insulte a minha inteligência!_

_O moreno foi para cima de Genma prensando o corpo dele com o seu e segurando-o pela garganta._

_- É melhor ter cuidado comigo, seu idiota! Posso fazer você se arrepender..._

_Os olhos de Genma estavam encarando os de Kakuzu, arregalados. Uma correndo elétrica de medo percorreu o corpo do esgrimista, mas não só isso. O calor do corpo dele sobre o seu o incomodava, e ele o empurrava. Precisava se afastar dele antes que fosse tarde._

_Mas talvez já fosse..._

_Kakuzu olhava Genma em silêncio, sua respiração pesada e etílica deveria estar confundindo os sentidos do esgrimista que não conseguia se livrar dele. E dele, que começava a sentir uma vontade estranha de ter mais contato com o outro._

_E foi dessa vontade que Kakuzu partiu com desejo para Genma, ou melhor, para os lábios de Genma, o beijando com desejo e violência._

_E enquanto Genma tentava compreender o que estava acontecendo e se afastar do moreno, Kakuzu segurava o outro pela nuca forçando ainda mais o beijo enquanto sua outra mão deslizava pelo corpo seminu do esgrimista, o acariciando._

_A mão pesada, máscula e quente deslizava pelo corpo de Genma o deixando tão excitado quanto a toda aquela aproximação, e mesmo que ele lutasse para não se deixar envolver e sair logo daquilo e sentia aos poucos sua sanidade lhe abandonar, ele ia sucumbindo aos caprichos do jogador de futebol._

_Kakuzu também estava excitado e sentia com seu corpo que o outro também, tanto que mesmo Genma parecendo mais delicado e frágil que ele, o moreno investia com vontade sobre ele deslizando a mão para dentro de sua calça e passando a estimular o membro dele._

_Genma gemia entre os lábios do moreno, num misto de prazer e dor, passando agora a ter as mãos sobre o corpo de Kakuzu, arranhando-o nos ombros com força._

_Quando os lábios foram separados, Genma tinha seus gemidos entrecortados pela falta de ar enquanto Kakuzu sorria e passava a devorar o pescoço dele._

_- Hoje vou saber do que o gênio ê feito..._

_Sussurrou ele aumentando a intensidade dos estímulos o que fazia Genma se contorcer sob o corpo de Kakuzu. Então o moreno abriu as próprias calças e se ajeitou entre as pernas de Genma, sua ânsia em possuir o outro era tamanha que assim que rasgou a roupa íntima do outro, ele apenas se ajeitou melhor deitando sobre Genma e o penetrou de uma vez._

_Genma se agarrou ao corpo do moreno com toda sua força e gemeu de dor, sentindo quase que fosse desmaiar._

_- Kakuzu... – sussurrou._

_O moreno sorriu e sem piedade voltou a beijá-lo e passou a se mover agarrado ao corpo do outro. Os gemidos de ambos eram abafados por seus lábios colados. Tão unidos quanto seus corpos, que assim que estavam acostumados, passavam a se mover numa cadencia de desejo mutuo, onde ambos buscavam o ápice, o prazer extremo daquela ação tão inesperada._

_O dia aos poucos amanhecia e encontrava os dois dormindo juntos no tapete. Kakuzu ainda estava agarrado ao corpo de Genma, num receio do mesmo talvez o abandonar. _

_- Genma..._

O cigarro acabava, assim como sua lembrança, ao ouvir a voz do outro e perceber que não era sua lembrança e sim Kakuzu que havia acordado.

- Ei volte pra cama, temos que levantar cedo amanhã...

- Eu sei, já estou indo... – disse apagando o cigarro e indo pra cama.

Kakuzu que havia acendido a luz apagava a mesma assim que ele se deitava o abraçando e murmurando enquanto voltava a dormir.

- Nem pense em fugir... Você agora é meu...

E um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Genma assim como a imagem em sua mente de meses atrás, quando no tapete, abraçados o moreno disse a mesma coisa. E parecia que pela primeira vez Kakuzu tinha acertado uma resposta.


End file.
